


Drunk

by Ozzy1



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1





	Drunk

“适当发泄一下是好事情。”  
身为一名金世曼特工，尤其是哈利哈特这样永远不会在外失态的老特工，常常会这样对刚刚结束任务或正被又臭又长的任务逼得头皮发紧的后辈们说。说这话时通常他们都西装革履一丝不苟，眼神正直饱含宽容。现在已经成为一名金世曼特工的艾格西是见识过这好处的——他和哈利正式见面的那天，在黑王子酒吧里。他现在倒不太记得起这一茬，毕竟你在为世界和平忙到连撸一管的时间都没有的时候实在也不适合去回忆对自己的上司一见钟情的甜蜜时刻。

所以当艾格西挂着半条领带眼角发青地提着一袋子枪械风风火火杀进梅林办公室，不顾期间碰翻一张椅子四叠两英尺高的文件坚持大着舌头做完任务简报并得到梅林“要是二十岁出头的时候就疯了那也太可惜了”这样的评论后，哈利从角落的沙发上站起身来，走向他的学徒，现任加拉哈德，像在黑王子酒吧当日那样，把手轻轻搭在年轻人的肩上。  
“艾格西，或许你需要给自己减减压。”

 

哈利是在艾格西喝了三杯龙舌兰爆之后意识到自己犯了个大错的。“哈利，我觉得棒极了，”艾格西眼睛眯起来，端着酒杯摇摇晃晃，他只穿着衬衫，扣子解到第三颗，露出领口一片红红的皮肤，“我现在，可以一只手掀翻这里的屋顶。”这个时候把一名训练有素的特工从人群中隔离出来是很有必要的，在他没有开始脱衣服或者拆墙之前。哈利看着艾格西扶着桌沿企图用发红的指甲盖征服酒精和地心引力，终于回想起教会他如何调制一杯马天尼的那晚是如何以艾格西脸颊滚烫双眼发直地扑进他怀里而告终。

好不容易回到了家——哈利的家——这可不是轻松的一路，起初哈利只是把手扶在艾格西后腰上，而后者看起来起码还是个正常人；吹了五分钟风之后的艾格西开始走不稳，汗津津的脸上挂着那种很蠢的笑，皮鞋踢踢踏踏仿佛下一秒就要脸朝下地把自己砸进水泥地里。哈里哈特有些心疼，他没想到自己这把年纪还要揪着一个二十出头的男孩的后脖颈几乎把人提起来，或者任凭领带被风吹得垂直打在自己脸上因为他必须阻止他的学徒去研究路灯柱下的一朵蘑菇——他明明连直线都走不了，看什么蘑菇。哈里哈特当了大半辈子特工，回到家里丢开身上那件沾满鼻涕和口水的西装外套时，他依然相信自己有能力制服八十个醉汉，或者一个醉酒的艾格西。

出任务的时候艾格西有时会自己脑补一些背景音乐来助兴，这让他在泥地里打滚时也觉得自己很帅。事实上，任何时候艾格西都乐意来点背景音乐来烘托情境。然而这天，当他决定依从哈利的教诲释放自己时，却因为体内乙酸过量导致脑内点唱机哔啵一声宣告电路短路。现下月色正好，屋子里有一个优雅又英俊的哈利，一个毫不优雅也不太英俊的艾格西，还有很多威士忌，唯独少了背景音乐。这是不行的，艾格西偷偷在沙发靠背上擦了擦手，吸着鼻子摸去客厅角落的唱片机。

哈利就是在这个时候有了打电话给梅林让他弄来八十个醉汉的想法的。他现在宁愿艾格西原地表演单手卸天花板也不愿意面对他引以为傲的学徒正端着酒杯在他的客厅里跟着I’ve got you under my skin的旋律跳舞的事实。金世曼定制的衬衣毫无脾气地描出艾格西的轮廓，他把手臂举过头顶时裤腰上露出一小块脆弱的皮肤。哈利愣了一下，突然想起来刚刚遇见他时他就是这样脆弱美好的，随后这样柔软的情绪就消失了，因为艾格西红彤彤的脸窜到了他跟前。他依然无法对焦却无比自信：“哈利，跳个舞？”  
“或许这首歌不适合跳舞。”哈利面无表情地看着艾格西脚步错乱地把他的浅色地毯踩出一串泥脚印，手臂配合胯部的扭动有些虚浮地晃来晃去。“嘿，跳舞重要的是情绪。”艾格西摇头晃脑地转了个身，对着墙壁搔首弄姿，他的衬衣绷着后背线条，哈利看着他起伏的蝴蝶骨决定原谅他对地毯的摧残。毕竟这是一个重压之下酒量不好的年轻特工，在家里胡闹一下作为发泄也没什么不好的。“不了，艾格西。”这时艾格西侧身转过一点点的角度，发自内心地开始抖动全身。他把下巴扬得老高，然后重复地重重点头。哈利很想告诉他他对错了节奏，但这样似乎显得他也不很清醒。哈利看准时机，在年轻人扯开了嗓子嚎出一句“只为让你与我靠近”时用食指和中指夹着杯沿抢下那杯已经洒的只剩一个杯底的威士忌，与此同时艾格西依然保持着举杯的姿势在羊绒地毯上做出一个蹩脚的滑步。酒也喝了舞也跳了，哈利觉得自己管教的方式得体恰当，他选择忽视艾格西灵活扭动的腰肢转而看向他温顺的暗金头发，自我安慰般的感到温暖。  
然后艾格西眼冒精光地整个人踮着脚迎面贴了上来。哈利深情地注视着那张泛着油光的脸百感交集。

作为一个醉酒的人艾格西很有自觉，他熟练结合自身先天优势没等哈利开口就毫不犹豫地把手臂穿过他的腋下，现在他的鼻尖离哈利的嘴唇只有一口呼吸的距离。哈利觉得全身发痒又动弹不得，隔着两层布料他也能从肋骨底下感受到艾格西身上的热度。艾格西的手臂松松地绕着哈利的后背，小幅度地踩着步子轻轻摇晃，声音闷闷地从哈利下巴底下传出来，“跳一个呗？”  
我其实可以打他，哈利想，喝成这样他现在打不过我。

哈利拳头都提起来了，猝不及防撞上一个皱巴巴的脑门。对焦困难的艾格西一双绿眼睛把哈利的脸从左到右看了一遍，脸颊染着一片不均匀的绯红。哈利越过自己的鼻尖去看他，看了一眼觉得自己教他那么多绅士品格都是白教了。可没来得及好好反省，耳朵倒先热了起来。艾格西张了张嘴，威士忌的气味还留在他口腔里。  
艾格西赢了，哈利恨不得把自己的指甲和牙齿都卸下来。

“每个人发泄的方式都不一样，艾格西，”哈利悄悄把手臂抬起来一点点好保持距离，“你要是想砸点什么东西也是可以的……”  
“所以你真的不想跳舞，”艾格西把手收回来，脑袋往后仰了仰，“但是你想打架？”

艾格西以标准的冲撞姿势扑过来的时候哈利正在思考拆了哪一堵墙对房屋结构损伤最小。那颗毛茸茸的脑袋配合背景音乐在“面对现实”这一句直截了当地撞进哈利胸口。老绅士后背着地，呼吸困难，他感到艾格西结实的大腿箍住了他的腰。他抓住艾格西后颈上的一小撮头发想把人掀起来。然而背景音乐真的至关重要，艾格西如有神助，得意洋洋，他抖开哈利的手掌，贴着哈利的胸口坚持抱着他用尽全力打了两个行云流水的滚，撞翻两张椅子和一瓶酒。哈利冷静地数着眼前不存在的八十个醉汉，偶尔伸出手护住神志不清的小疯子的后脑勺，并在茶几上的瓷器滚落时不为所动。最后哈利平躺在地板上，艾格西骑在哈利身上，以一种极不文雅、十分尴尬的体位。  
哈利抬头看艾格西，艾格西的手掌撑在他脸颊两侧，他依然没找到焦点，脸上有些疑惑的表情让人发笑。但他真的认真极了，他的脸离哈利越来越近，他的鼻尖，嘴角和眉头都是。认真到足以让哈利抛下狼狈，甚至也忘了闭上眼睛去感受嘴角温柔的呼吸和触觉。

艾格西的下巴压着他的肩膀，他很困了，随处飘来的一粒沙子都能使他沉沉睡去。哈利的下巴贴着男孩的耳廓，他把手搭上他的后背。该死的音乐终于要结束了，哈利闻着身上活泼的味道，发觉自己并不感到生气。为什么艾格西软绵绵地趴在他身上，他却依然觉得很愉快，甚至忍不住用鼻子哼出最后一段旋律来呢。艾格西当然不会放过最后一个对自己选曲表达骄傲的机会。于是他跑着调用耳语一般的声音跟下了最后一句。  
“因为你是我入骨的爱恋啊。”【cause I’ve got you under my skin.】


End file.
